Euterpe
by Miu105
Summary: Choromatsu anak ketiga dari keluarga Matsuno harus menanggung beban berat. Bad Summary. #HappyReading
1. Chapter 1

Osomatsu©Akatsuka Fujio

Euterpe©Miu

Warning: OOC, Tata bahasa yang aneh, EYD tidak diperhatikan, dan kemungkinan para pembaca yang tidak mengerti.

DON'T LIKE PLEASE DON'T READ.

Masih Rated T dan aman untuk dikonsumsi untuk remaja.

Enjoy it~

Suara berbisik itu mengeringinya sepanjang koridor rumah sakit.

Choromatsu, pemuda yang selalu berpenampilan rapi itu tak mengindahkan sindiran sinis dari orang-orang. Ia terus berjalan dengan kedua tangannya yang penuh memegang keranjang buah dan bunga.

Ia terhenti di kamar bernomor 346. Menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya seolah takut oksigen di bumi akan habis. Ya, bisa dibilang ia akan kehabisan udara saat memasuki ruangan itu.

Dibukanya pintu itu pelan-pelan. Memasang senyum lebar ia berjalan masuk. Seorang wanita berumur itu menatap Choromatsu sekilas lalu menatap keluar jendela.

Choromatsu tersenyum getir melihat reaksi wanita yang telah membesarkannya itu. "Hai, bu, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya sambil menaruh keranjang buah di meja.

Matsuyo diam tak membalas pertanyaan Choromatsu. Choromatsu tersenyum maklum, sudah sering ia 'dicuekan' oleh ibunya. Choromatsu menaruh bunganya di meja lalu mengambil vas bunga yang berisi bunga yang sudah layu. Dibuangnya bunga layu itu ke tong sampah dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Ia tampak fokus walau sebenarnya pikirannya sudah terbang entah kemana.

"Bagaimana keadaan di rumah?"

Choromatsu yang akan menaruh vas bunga di meja samping temapt tidur ibunya terdiam. Ia menatap sang ibu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ibunya yang tidak—tidak mau tepatnya—akhirnya membuka suaranya.

Matsuyo masih diam menatap Choromatsu menunggu jawaban dari anak ketiganya. Choromatsu yang tersadar tersenyum senang, "Baik." Jawab Choromatsu sambil meletakan vas bunga itu lalu duduk disamping kasur ibunya. "Semua baik-baik saja," Matsuyo tidak tersenyum, masih menatap Choromatsu dengan tatapan kosong walau Choromatsu yakin mata ibunya masih menyiratkan rasa kekecewaan yang amat sangat.

"Lalu," suara Matsuyo menggantung, ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, lagi. "Bagaimana dengan _dia_?" tanyanya datar.

Tubuh Choromatsu tersentak kaget. Ia sangat menghindari pertanyaan itu, terlebih pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut ibunya. Choromatsu menundukan kepalanya sedikit, menghindari kontak mata dengan ibunya. Matsuyo sekarang menatap Choromatsu dengan intens seolah Choromatsu adalah tersangka pembunuhan kelas berat.

Udara disekitar Choromatsu menjadi berat. Ia bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Ia tahu kalau ia tidak bisa membohongi ibunya. Dan ia mendengar ibunya mendengus meremehkan.

" _Masih tidak berguna, huh?"_

Choromatsu tersentak dan menatap langsung ibunya. Matsuyo menatapnya jijik, dan hatinya ngilu melihat ibunya menatapnya seperti itu.

Choromatsu bangkit lalu tersenyum kepada ibunya. "Aku pulang dulu, bu," ujarnya menahan tangannya untuk tidak menyentuh ibunya. Ia tidak ingin ibunya histeris kembali dan membuat ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri. "Besok aku akan datang lagi." Lanjutnya sambil berjalan keluar.

Saat ia membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit ia mendengar ibunya kembali mendengus, "Kau tidak usah kembali lagi kesini," kata itu lagi. "Dan jangan membiayai pengobatanku."

Choromatsu membalikan badannya lalu tersenyum kearah ibunya, "Bye, bu." Ujarnya lirih. Ia pun keluar, menutup pelan pintu kamar bernomor 346.

"Matsuno Choromatsu-san," Choromatsu mendongak melihat dokter pribadi yang merawat ibunya tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Atsushi, si dokter, tersenyum lembut kearah Choromatsu.

Choromatsu membalas senyuman Atsushi tipis. "Ah, sensei," ujarnya pelan. "Bagaimana keadaan ibu saya?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi, mungkin kepalanya tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata sekedar untuk basa-basi. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak sabar mengetahui keadaan sang ibu.

Atsushi menaikan sebelah alisnya, menatap Choromatsu dengan tatapan—agak—shock melihat raut wajah Choromatsu yang seperti telah menghadapi pembunuhan sadis.

Menggeleng pelan, ia kemudian tersenyum menenangkan Choromatsu yang dalam keadaan dalam kondisi tidak bisa menerima berita buruk. "Dia baik-baik saja," ujarnya pelan menepuk pundak Choromatsu.

Seketika pundak Choromatsu melemas lega. "Syukurlah—" Choromatsu mendesah lega.

Atsushi memejamkan mata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Hanya saja," Atsushi tampak menimbang kata-kata yang harus ia keluarkan. "Hanya saja keadaan mental ibu anda masih terguncang," lanjutnya pelan.

Tubuh Choromatsu tampak kaku seperti baru keluar lemari pendingin. Ia harusnya tahu, tapi entah kenapa sampai kapanpun ia tidak siap mendengar itu.

Atsushi menatap Choromatsu yang tagang kembali. Ia sudah menduga bahwa anak ketiga keluarga Matsuno akan bereaksi seperti ini.

Choromatsu membuka mulutnya tapi sedetik kemudian menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Kedua tangannya mengepal hingga jari-jarinya memutih. Benaknya berkecamuk, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, bahkan untuk sekedar menanyakan bagaimana supaya ibunya kembali sehat.

Atsushi yang tampaknya mengetahui isi hatinya kembali menepuk pelan pundak Choromatsu, seolah mengirimkan kekuatan untuk bertahan. "Aku akan mengusahakan supaya ibumu kembali sehat," suaranya yang rendah dan tenang. "Anda berdoa saja supaya ibumu cepat sembuh," lanjutnya tak lupa diiringi senyuman menenangkan.

Choromatsu melemaskan kedua kepalannya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Terima kasih, sensei," ujarnya lemah.

Atsushi menggangguk pelan dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Choromatsu. Choromatsu membungkuk lalu berjalan menuju lift.

"Ah, Choromatsu-san," panggil Atsushi. Choromatsu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kearah Atsushi. "Mungkin jika kalian semua bersama-sama datang menjenguk ibu kalian itu bisa membantu kesembuhan ibu kalian."

Choromatsu mematung. Tidak, ia tidak akan bisa membuat semua saudaranya datang menjenguk ibunya.

Terlebih _dia_.

Choromatsu mencoba tersenyum walau ia tahu senyumannya bukanlah senyuman yang ia harapkan.

"Saya akan usahakan, sensei," ujarnya pelan lalu membalikan badannya dan tidak berani menatap kebelakang utuk melihat ekspresi Atsushi.

Tidak, bukan ia malu. Hanya saja ia tidak mau melihat pintu masuk ruang rawat ibunya.

Membayangkan wajah menyesal dan jijik ibunya.

"Aku pulang," ujar Choromatsu sambil membuka pintu geser rumahnya. Ia lihat dua sepatu tidak tersusun rapi. Satu pasang sepatu seperti sepatu formal dan satu lagi sepatu ber _heels_.

Ah sepertinya _dia_ sudah pulang.

Choromatsu menaruh plastik belanjaanya diatas meja samping pintu masuk dan merapikan dua pasang sepatu itu.

"Ah, selamat datang, Choromatsu," Choromatsu mendongak. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam berantakan, kemeja merahnya yang kancingnya semua terlepas dan tampak kusut menyenderkan pundaknya ke dinding. "Darimana saja?" tanyanya dengan nada santai.

Choromatsu tampak tidak memperdulikannya. Ia mengambil plastik dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia terhenti sebentar menatap ruang tamu. Ia melihat seorang wanita tampak terbaring tak berdaya tanpa sehelai benangpun. Rambut pinknya tampak berantakan, dan yang membuat Choromatsu mendecih tidak suka adalah ruangan yang biasa dipakai untuk berkumpul menjadi kotor dengan cairan menyebalkan.

Pemuda yang masih menyender pada tembok menyeringai kearah Choromatsu, "Maaf ya aku bercinta dengan idolamu," ujarnya santai. Choromatsu melirik—lebihtepatnya mendelik—singkat lalu kembali berjalan karah dapur.

"Bersihkan semua kekacauan itu, Osomatsu-niisan," ujarnya pelan. Osomatsu tersenyum kalah lalu masuk ke ruang tamu dan memungut pakaian wanita atau lebih dikenal Hashimoto Nyaa, idol yang digemari adik ketiganya, dan melemparkannya begitu saja.

Choromatsu yang berada di dapur dapat mendengar kakaknya tengah menyuruh—atau mengusir—wanita yang _dulu_ pernah ia idolakan itu. Terdengar berdebatan kecil yang diakhiri suara dentuman suara pintu.

Choromatsu memasukan beberapa sayuran dan bahan makanan lainnya ke dalam lemari pendingin.

"Hah, dasar wanita menyebalkan," Osomatsu ternyata sudah berada di dapur dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi makan. "Aku tidak menyangka kamu mau mengidolakan wanita cerewet itu, Choromatsu." Lanjutnya mengambil buah apel diatas meja. Choromatsu tidak menjawab dan memilih menyibukan diri dengan mencuci piring.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Hanya terdengar suara air mengalir dan suara kunyahan apel.

"Hei, Choromatsu," panggil Osomatsu yang sepertinya kesal dengan keheningan ini. Choromatsu mengumam pelan dan masih sibuk mencuci piring. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi," ujarnya dengan nada merajuk.

Choromatsu menoleh kearah Osomatsu, menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan bertanya. Osomatsu yang menyadari adiknya tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksudnya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah Choromatsu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hei—" protes Choromatsu merasa tidak nyaman dipeluk seperti ini. Terlebih sang kakaklah yang memeluknya.

Osomatsu tampak tak memperdulikan penolakan Choromatsu malah makin mempererat pelukannya. "Darimana kamu seharian, hm?" tanya pelan tepat di telinga Choromatsu. Choromatsu merintih pelan saat nafas kakaknya terasa dibagian—yang cukup—sensitif. "Dan membuatku bermain dengan wanita jalang itu," lanjutnya sambil mengigit pelan telinga Choromatsu.

Tangan Osomatsu mulai membelai perut Choromatsu, beranjak naik dan membuka kancing kemeja hijau Choromatsu. Dengan gerakan cepat tangan Choromatsu—yang masih terdapat banyak busa sabun—menghentikan tindakan tidak senonoh kakak pertamanya itu.

Choromatsu mendelik karah Osomatsu yang tampak seolah tidak mengerti apa-apa. "Jangan macam-macam," desis Choromatsu melontarkan ancaman. Osomatsu mengangkat tangannya, menghentikan segala kegiatannya tadi dan berjalan mundur menjauhi Choromatsu.

Choromatsu kembali mencuci piring yang sempat terhenti karena perbuatan Osomatsu. "Aku tadi habis menjenguk ibu," ujarnya pelan dan datar. Ia menunggu reaksi sang kakak. Ia melirik melihat sang kakak yang memasang wajah datar namun air mukanya begitu keras.

"Kau tahu bukan aku tidak suka kau melakukan _itu_ ," desis Osomatsu. Choromatsu tak menjawab, ia memilih diam, menyimpan piring terakhir di rak piring, mengelap tangannya yang basah, berjalan kearah lemari pendingin dan memilih bahan-bahan untuk membuat makan malam.

Osomatsu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Choromatsu, seolah Choromatsu adalah tersangka dengan kasus yang berat. Osomatsu membuang nafas kesal, meremas rambut hitamnya menyisirnya kebelakang dengan kasar. "Penolakan apa untuk hari ini?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

Choromatsu tampaknya tidak terganggu dengan reaksi kakaknya yang tidak suka dengan 'kunjungannya' dan memilih mengangkat kedua bahunya santai. "Seperti biasa," balasnya pelan.

Choromatsu mendengar kakaknya mendengus meremehkan. "Dan kau masih tetap mendatanginya?" tanya Osomatsu dingin.

Choromatsu menghentikan kegiatannya mengupas kentang dan memandang kakaknya tidak percaya, "Dia masih ibu kita, kau harus ingat itu," ujarnya penuh penekanan. Osomatsu tertawa meremehkan. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Choromatsu tajam.

"Oh ya? Apa wanita itu pantas kau panggil _ibu_ setelah apa yang telah dia perbuat pada kita," desis Osomatsu menekan kata ibu. "Terlebih yang pada _ku_ ," lanjutnya menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

Choromatsu tampak tidak setuju dengan kata-kata Osomatsu. "Itu tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak memilih pekerjaan itu," balasnya sengit. Mata hijaunya menatap lurus bola mata merah milik Osomatsu. "Terlebih apa yang kau lakukan pada ayah."

Osomatsu mencengkram kerah baju Choromatsu. Menariknya hingga tidak ada jarak diantara mereka. Dada Osomatsu naik turun menahan amarahnya yang bergemuruh di dadanya.

"Harusnya," desis Osomatsu menatap tajam penuh intimidasi kearah Choromatsu. "Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, Choromatsu."

Choromatsu diam menatap datar kakaknya. Pikirannya melayang ke dua tahun lalu, dimana keluarganya hancur. Dimana ia harus menelan pahit ayah mereka meninggal di depan matanya,

Terlebih Osomatsulah yang menyebabkan ayah mereka meninggal.

"Kami pulang," sebuah suara ceria dan suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Osomatsu melepas cengkramannya. Sebelah tangan menyisir rambutnya kasar. Tanpa berkata apapun ia berjalan keluar.

"Eh, Osomatsu-niisan," sapa Jyushimatsu. Todomatsu yang asik mengetik di smartphone nya langsung menatap kakak pertamanya.

"Hai, Osomatsu-niisan," sapa Todomatsu. Osomatsu tidak membalas bahkan melirik keduanya dan berjalan keluar tidak memperdulikan keadaannya yang berantakan.

Jyushimatsu dan Todomatsu saling memandang lalu menatap heran Osomatsu yang tengah memakai sepatunya. Osomatsu memngeser pintu rumah mereka dengan kasar dan membanting pintu rumah mereka.

Jyushimatsu dan Todomatsu berjingjit kaget. Choromatsu yang sudah keluar dari dapur menatap sekilas pintu yang menjadi korban kemarahan Osomatsu dan menatap kedua adiknya yang masih menatap heran kearah pintu.

"Dimana Ichimatsu?" tanya Choromatsu membuyarkan kekagetan Jyushimatsu dan Todomatsu. Keduanya menoleh kearah Choromatsu.

"Ichimatsu-niisan tadi sih bilang mau ada urusan dulu," jawab Jyushimatsu dengan senyum lebar yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Todomatsu menganggukan kepala.

"Paling dia mau ke cafe kucing lagi," ujar Todomatsu. Choromatsu tersenyum tipis dan menepuk sayang kepala Jyushimatsu dan Todomatsu.

"Ganti pakaian kalian dan panggil Ichimatsu, hari ini aku memasak kare," Jyushimatsu langsung bersemangat dan berlari ke lantai dua. Todomatsu menggelengkan kepala heran dengan tingkah kakak kembarnya itu dan menyusul Jyushimatsu ke lantai dua.

Choromatsu tersenyum melihat dua adik kembarnya yang sangat berbeda sifat. Lalu dia menatap kembali kearah pintu.

Ah, sepertinya hari ini makan malam akan ia lalui bersama ketiga adiknya. Lagi.

.

.

.

To be continued

Mencoba menulis lagi setelah sekian lama vakum dalam hal tullis menulis.

Tata bahasa yang amburagul(?) gak hapal lagi dengan yang namanya bahasa yang baik dan bagus dan mudah dimengerti. /cries Judul cerita pun aku ngasal karena ide ini murni saat mendengar lagu Euterpe dari Mba Egoist yang kuudere.

Oh iya umur mereka berenam tidak sama satu sama lain. Intinya sih mereka bukan kembar enam lagi.

Osomatsu anak pertama lebih tua dan sekarang(dalam fanfik ini) berumur 25 tahun, Karamatsu(kasian dia belum muncul) berumur 24, Choromatsu 22, Ichimatsu 18, Jyushimatsu dan Todomatsu 14 dan mereka kembar tapi tetap Jyushimatsu kakaknya Todomatsu.

Ngeeeeng, di publish di tempat umum karena mau pake modem di block ama kartu sialan. Dengan berpanas-panasan saya akhirnya bisa mempublish cerita bejad ini.

Review and Fav ya~ /authordibuang


	2. Chapter 2

Osomatsu©Akatsuka Fujio

Euterpe©Miu

Warning: OOC, Tata bahasa yang aneh, EYD tidak diperhatikan, dan kemungkinan para pembaca yang tidak mengerti.

DON'T LIKE PLEASE DON'T READ.

Masih Rated T dan aman untuk dikonsumsi untuk remaja.

Enjoy it~

Suara dentuman musik begitu memekkan telinga. Osomatsu yang tengah duduk di sudut _pub_ menegak dalam-dalam _vodka_ dan tidak memperdulikan dua wanita yang sedang merayunya. Dadanya bergejolak seperti lavar yang siap untuk meletus.

"Wow, sepertinya kau dalam kondisi buruk," Osomatsu mendelik melihat pria yang sekarang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Diam. Kau. Tougo." desis Osomatsu. Tougou makin mendekatkan dirinya pada Osomatsu dan tidak memperdulikan aura membunuh yang dikeluarkan Osomatsu.

"Hah?! Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu," teriaknya diantara dentuman musik. Osomatsu tidak membalas dan menegak kembali vodka.

Tougo melirik sekilas Osomatsu dan memberi sinyal pada para wanita penggoda yang di sampingnya dan Osomatsu untuk pergi.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi hingga _penerus_ ku ini menjadi badmood?" tanya Tougou mengambil gelas kecil dari tangan Osomatsu, menuangkan lagi vodka ke gelas itu dan meminumnya.

Osomatsu mendelik tidak suka, namun ia memilih diam dan mengambil gelas lainnya. Pandangannya kosong menatap tak berminat wanita yang tengah menari telanjang di atas panggung.

Pikirannya kembali melayang ke kejadian sore tadi saat ia bertengkar dengan Choromatsu. Ia masih marah akan tindakan Choromatsu yang menurutnya tidak berguna. Untuk apa dia mendatangi wanita itu lagi? Seharusnya ia tahu kalau wanita itu tidak pantas untuk dipanggil ibu.

Dadanya kembali bergemuruh, ia meneguk kembali vodka.

Tougou memperhatikan Osomatsu dalam-dalam, menerka-nerka apa yang membuat _penerusnya_ ini dalam keadaan tidak baik. Tougou kembali mengambil gelas yang tengah dipegang Osomatsu. "Kau mabuk," ujarnya menjauhkan gelas dan botol minuman dari meja.

Osomatsu mendelik mencoba mengambil kembali botol yang diambil Tougou. "Kembalikan," desisnya. Tougou menggoyangkan tangannya ke kanan ke kiri dan makin menjauhkan botol itu dari Osomatsu.

"Aku tidak ingin ada keributan di sini," ujarnya, memberi kode ke arah pelayan wanita untuk menghampirinya dan memberikan botol itu padanya.

Osomatsu mendecih dan mengambil rokok dari sakunya, menyalakannya dan menghirupnya dalam-dalam.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar menghampiri keduanya. Dia sedikit membungkuk kearah Osomatsu, "Osomatsu-san, ada yang mencari anda," ujarnya—atau teriak—. Tougou melirik Osomatsu yang sepertinya tidak tampak tidak senang.

"Siapa?" tanya Osomatsu kembali menghirup rokoknya. Pria bertubuh kekar itu tampak mengingat-ingat, "Dia bilang dia salah satu kerabat anda," balas pria kekar itu.

Osomatsu mematikan rokoknya, lalu menatap tajam pria kekar itu, "Aku tanya 'siapa'?" teriak Osomatsu dan menatap tajam pria kekar itu. Pria kekar itu tampak kelabakan, kaget dengan reaksi Osomatsu.

"Dia tidak menyebutkan namanya, dia hanya menjawab kalau dia adalah kerabat anda," balas pria kekar itu. Osomatsu tampaknya tak puas dengan jawaban anak buahnya itu, ia berdiri siap untuk meninju anak buahnya itu.

Tougou menahan Osomatsu dan memberi isyarat pada pria kekar itu, "Suruh dia kemari," perintahnya, pria kekar itu langsung mengangguk dan berjalan buru-buru kearah pintu masuk _pub_.

Osomatsu kembali duduk dan mengambil rokok baru. Tougou menyeringai dan duduk di samping Osomatsu. Memberikan koreknya pada Osomatsu. "Sama-sama," ujarnya dan memperlebar seringai menyebalkannya.

Osomatsu mendelik, bergumam tidak jelas. Tak lama pria kekar tadi datang bersama seorang pemuda yang masih lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Rambut yang berantakan dan postur tubuh yang sedikit membungkuk berjalan dibelakang pria kekar itu.

Tougou bersiul melihat pemuda itu, sedangkan Osomatsu menatap tajam pemuda itu.

"Hai, Osomatsu-niisan," sapa pemuda itu. Osomatsu tersenyum miring. Tougou bertepuk tangan sambil tertawa keras.

"Yo, Ichimatsu."

"Choromatsu-niisan, kata Ichimatsu-niisan dia tidak akan makan malam di rumah," ujar Todomatsu sambil duduk di meja makan. "Dia bilang, dia mau makan bersama dengan teman-temannya," lanjutnya lagi sambil terus menatap layar smartphonenya.

Choromatsu yang tengah mengaduk kare manatap Todomatsu heran, "Dengan teman-temannya?" tanya Choromatsu. Todomatsu mengangguk, Choromatsu menghela nafas dan kembali mengaduk kare.

"Todomatsu, ayo!" suara ceria Jyushimatsu begitu memekakan telinga sampia-samapi Todomatsu menutup telinganya.

"Kita tidak jadi menjemput Ichimatsu-niisan," balas Todomatsu malas. "Dia mau makan di luar bersama teman-temannya," lanjutnya dan kembali mengetik di smartphonenya.

Jyushimatsu berteriak kecewa. Choromatsu tersenyum tipis, ia mematikan kompor berbalik dan menatap Jyushimatsu yang masih berteriak kecewa. "Lebih baik kamu siapkan meja makan, Jyushimatsu," Jyushimatsu langsung melompat senang, buru-buru ia melangkah ke lemari penyimpanan piring.

Choromatsu menggeleng lelah namun senyum hangat tidak lepas dari wajahnya, ia menatap Todomatsu yang asik berkirim pesan. Ia hampiri adik bungsunya itu dan menyikutnya pelan, "Bantu Jyushimatsu," ujar—atau perintah—Choromatsu. Todomatsu mendengus malas tapi tidak menolaknya.

Choromatsu memperhatikan kedua adiknya yang ribut—lebih tepatnya Jyushimatsu yang ribut sendiri—menyiapkan meja makan. Choromatsu beralih menatap photo yang tergantung di dinding, sebuah photo keluarga, ayahnya yang merangkul ibunya yang memangku Todomatsu yang masih kecil, dirinya yang sedang kewalahan memangku Jyushimatsu yang tidak bisa dia, Ichimatsu yang tersenyum malu-malu, dan kedua kakaknya yang saling merangkul dan tertawa lebar.

Tanpa sadar Choromatsu tersenyum sedih. Entah kapan terakhir kali keluarganya seperti itu. Dua tahun? Lima tahun? Entahlah, ia lupa. Sama sekali lupa kehangatan keluarga Matsuno yang terkenal.

 _ **TRIIING**_

Suara dering telepon menyadarkannya. Dengan langkah pelan ia menghampiri telepon rumah.

"Halo—"

" _Oh, Choromatsu?"_

Choromatsu tersenyum cerah. Suara berat dan bernada narsis ini. Karamatsu. "Karamatsu-niisan,"

Suara dentuman begitu terasa diantara dinding-dinding itu. Namun, ruangan itu tampak begitu senyap setelah salah satu dari mereka selesai menceritakan ceritanya.

Osomatsu membulatkan matanya. Menatap tidak percaya pada Ichimatsu yang tengah duduk membungkuk dihadapannya.

Tougou menghisap dalam-dalam rokoknya. Sedari tadi mendengarkan cerita yang disampaikan adik dari tangan kanannya.

"Benarkah itu, Ichimatsu?" tanya Osomatsu dingin. Ichimatsu mengangguk pelan sambil meremas kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin.

Osomatsu menghempaskan punggungnya ke sofa. Ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Harusnya ia tahu kalau semua ini sudah sangat buruk. Namun ia tidak menyangka akan menjadi lebih buruk.

 _Bahkan pria bajingan itu masih menebar teror di keluarganya._

Tougou memperhatikan kedua kakak beradik secara bergantian, menatap reaksi keduanya. Tougou mendengus meremehkan lalu menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam.

Osomatsu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Dadanya naik turun tak beraturan, gejolak di perutnya makin meningkat. Ia mengadah menatap langit-langit ruangan. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian _itu_. Kejadian dimana semuanya berubah.

Terlebih _dia_.

"Osomatsu-niisan," Osomatsu yang asik dengan lamunannya melirik Ichimatsu. Ichimatsu meremas kedua tangannya mencoba menghangatkan telapak tangannya yang makin terasa dingin. Ia tak langsung membalas, membiarkan dentuman musik dari luar ruangan itu mengisi keheningan mereka.

Tougou menuangkan vodka ke dalam tiga gelas kecil. Osomatsu mendelik kearah Tougou, Tougou hanya menganggkat bahunya dan meneguk vodkanya.

"Aku—" Osomatsu kembali menatap Ichimatsu. Ichimatsu menimbang kata-kata yang harus ia lontarkan pada kakaknya. "—Aku ingin kau bersikap tidak tahu apa-apa," lanjutnya tegas.

Osomatsu menaikan sebelas alisnya heran—Tougou bersiul semangat dan harus kembali dihadiahi delikan mematikan dari Osomatsu—. Osomatsu mendengus kesal sambil merebahkan punggungnya di sofa.

"Baiklah—" Ichimatsu langsung memasang cerah," —aku memang selalu bertingkah tidak tahu, _bukan_?"

Jyushimatsu dan Todomatsu berlarian menghampiri Choromatsu. "Itu Karamatsu-niisan?" tanya Jyushimatsu semangat. Choromatsu mengangguk pelan. Ia mendengar Karamatsu terkekeh pelan yang sepertinya mendengar suara semangat Jyushimatsu.

" _Bagaimana kabar di rumah?"_

Choromatsu menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, mengisyaratkan Jyushimatsu dan Todomatsu untuk diam sebentar.

"Baik, semuanya baik kok," jawab Choromatsu setengah berbohong. "Dan bagaimana kabarmu? Kapan niisan akan pulang?"

" _Kabarku baik,"_ jawab Karamatsu diantara kekehannya. _"Aku tidak tahu kapan aku pulang, tapi kalau semua sudah selesai mungkin tiga bulan lagi aku pulang,"_ lanjutnya.

Jyushimatsu dan Todomatsu yang sedari tadi mencuri dengar langsung berteriak heboh—lebih tepatnya hanya Jyushimatsu karena Todomatsu hanya berjingkrak senang—dan langsung merebut gagang telepon dari tangan Choromatsu.

"Benarkah itu Karatmasu-niisan? Kamu akan segera pulang?" tanya Todomatsu.

" _Ya, do'a kan saja urusan di sini segera beres dan aku bisa ikut berkumpul dengan kalian family,"_

"YEEEE! Karamatsu-niisan belikan aku tongkat baseball baru!" pinta Jyushimatsu sambil teriak girang. Choromatsu buru-buru menyikut Jyushimatsu dan Todomatsu mendelik kearah kakak kembarnya itu. "Heee? Kenapa memangnya? Aku kan pengen tongkat baseball baru," rajuknya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya sebal.

Karamatsu tertawa keras. Choromatsu menghela napas berat lalu merebut gagang telepon.

"Wow, siapa ini yang sedang menelpon ke rumah?"

Choromatsu langsung menoleh melihat Osomatsu yang menyederkan pundaknya di pintu masuk dan di belakangnya Ichimatsu yang tengah berdiri—yang setengah bungkuk—dan matanya yang masih seperti orang yang sedang malas.

Jyushimatsu dan Todomatsu saling memandang kemudian menatap Choromatsu. Choromatsu menghela nafas dan memberi isyarat pada keduanya—mungkin dengan Ichimatsu—untuk masuk ke ruang makan.

Seperti sudah mengerti si kembar dan Ichimatsu masuk ke dalam. Choromatsu menatap Osomatsu yang tengah tersenyum sombong kearahnya. Karamatsu pun tampak belum memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Nanti aku tel—" belum selesai Choromatsu memutuskan Osomatsu sudah merebut gagang telepon dari tangan Choromatsu.

"Yo, _mantan_ adikku,"

Chomatsu yang tampak akan merebut kembali gagang telepon terhenti karena Osomatsu menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Choromatsu melipat kedua tangannya tidak mau menuruti perintah kakaknya.

Osomatsu melotot dan mengucapkan perintah untuk pergi tanpa suara. Mengalah, Choromatsu berjalan ke arah dapur dan membiarkan Osomatsu melontarkan hinaan pada Karamatsu.

Di dapur tampak Jyushimatsu dan Todomatsu yang tengah berebut mangkuk bergambar lumba-lumba dan Ichimatsu yang tengah menuangkan makanan kucing ke mangkok kucing.

"Eh, Choromatsu-niisan," panggil Todomatsu yang sadar akan kehadiaran kakak ketiganya itu. "Ano—" Todomatsu memainkan smartphonenya. "—apa Karamatsu-niisan jadi pulang kan?"

Choromatsu tersenyum, "Ya, tentu saja—"

"—Tidak, dia tidak akan datang ke rumah kita."

Todomatsu langsung tertunduk lesu. Choromatsu yang melihat adik bungsunya yang hampir menangis langsung menyikut Osomatsu dan langsung menghampiri Todomatsu dan memeluknya.

"Tidak, dia pasti akan pulang," ujar Choromatsu menenangkan Todomatsu yang sudah menangis sesegukan. Osomatsu dengus meremehkan.

"Pulang? Sejak kapan rumah ini kembali jadi rumah untuk pengkhianat seperti dia—" Choromatsu tampak akan berteriak memprotes namun dia kembali bungkam saat Osomatsu menatap tajam kearahnya. "—dan kau Todomatsu, jangan mengharapkan si pengkhianat itu untuk datang ke rumah ini. Pembicaraan selesai." Ujar Osomatsu sambil duduk dan mengambil piring kosong.

Choromatsu mengusap pundak Todomatsu menenangkan si bungsu yang masih menangis sesegukan. Jyushimatsu celingukan menatap bingung situasi ini dan Ichimatsu hanya diam seperti tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan semua ini.

Dan malam ini makan malam pun masih tetap dengan suasana suram.

To Be Continoued

Hai, guys, i'm back!

Ditulis menyicil di sela kerjaan yang banyak di bulan Ramadhan dan keadaan hati yang udah kayak remaja karena nasib saya gak tahu akan dapat duit gaji atau tidak, dan ternyata tidak dapat guys! TIDAK DAPAT! GUE DITIPU ORANG SIALAN!

/authordibekep

Pokoknya sebel banget lah ini gue gak dapat gaji setelah siang malam kerja. /authorcurhat tapi emang pada dasarnya aku emang lagi sial jadi kayaknya emang harus relain ajalah. Itung itung gue kerja sukarela ke si kamvret wanita tak bertanggung jawab.

Oh iye, chapter ini rada gak jelas ya. Makin kek sinetron aja lama-lama. Drama family gak jelas yang gak tahu alurnya akan kayak rencana awal atau akan berubah. Author gak tahu gimana nanti nasib cerita ini. /mulaidrama /disepak /beresinwoi!

Yah pokoknya semoga gak terlalu mengecewakan para pembaca yang aku cinta dan sayangi~ /ciumatuatu

Dan siapa yang minta dipanjangin kemaren? Ini udah panjang kan? Apa belum? Kalau belum maaf ya masih tahap belajar menulis dengan baik lagi. Chap ini aja udah di ganti ada kali 5 kali mah alurnya biar gak melenceng. /udahmelencengoi /authorpundung

Ngeeeeeeeng~ di upload di saat suara-suara takbiran yang terus berkumandang di langit malam ini dan sms yang ditanyain kenapa gak masuk kerja, cerita gak jelas ini akhirnya bisa diupload juga. /tebarbunga

Tolong review ya~ beri saya kritik dan saran terlebih dengan EYD saya yang masih ancur ini.

With love

Miu105


End file.
